zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stanley
Stanley is Galaxy Rider 6 of Adventure Squad and a friend of Thomas's on Sodor. Biography As a member of Adventure Squad, Thomas had recruited some Sodor engines as part of the machine division to keep the world safe from Demon X: a danger to all dimensions and galaxies formed by all the dark emotions from pretty much everywhere. Due to a clever attack strategy, Demon X wiped out more than HALF of the Leonold machine division, in cluding the parents of Thomas, Tim, and Danielle (the latter 2 being Thomas' siblings in the family's machine division). Because of his dead reletives realising the truth about Thomas, he was constantly told to make the guardion of nature mechs to match their desired specifications, the reason being that the previous users want their mechs to match their chosen successor (an example being when he was nagged by the previous user of galaxy rider 3 while preparing said mech for Emily). Stanley was given Galaxy Rider 6. Personality In the original series, Stanley is the "boy-next-door" of Sir Topham Hatt's Railway. Cool, courteous, and cheery, he is a little bit bigger, a little bit newer, and a little bit stronger than Thomas, which, at first, made Thomas jealous when all focus seemed to be on this shiny, new arrival, especially when he began helping with the restoration of Great Waterton. However, even Thomas was soon won over by Stanley's positive attitude, charm, and friendliness and came to see why he was so popular and well-liked among the other engines. As such, Thomas and Stanley are now firm friends. Stanley is incredibly compassionate and empathic: there is nothing he would not do for another engine. And if he could not do it, he would find someone who could. He is sleek, smart, and stylish, and his silver and light grey appearance, with striking red wheels and a shining smokebox certainly makes him look the part as he eagerly goes about his work. In Adventure Squad, Stanley gains an interest in outer space and is easily excitable about a mission. Appearance Engine Stanley is based on a hybrid cross of a Hudswell Clarke 0-6-0ST engine and Kitson's No. 5459 "Austin I", but with a taller funnel. Stanley is painted in a silver grey livery with a metallic silver smokebox, red wheels and lining. He has a red running plate with a dark grey base coat, and has red nameplates with his name in silver on each side of his saddle tank. Stanley wears a communicator in Universal Rides. It has white rods and black speaker bits, and the base and the antennae tip is green. Adventure Squad has Stanley's livery and wheels while, while the rest of his lining is black. He now has the number 6 on the sides of his cab, and his nameplates are black. Mech Galaxy Rider 6 is a black and white space flyer with twin cannons. Galaxy rider 6.png|Galaxy Rider 6 Behind the scenes Stanley was voiced by Matt Wilkinson in the UK, but in the US, he has been played by Ben Small, David Menkin, Rob Rackstraw and John Schwab. Notes *He is the only tank engine of the Galaxy Riders. *Stanley's position as a Galaxy Rider is a reference to the "Stanley in Space" diecast models and a video of his Wooden Railway model being sent into outer space. *Stanley was briefly a main member of the Steam Team in the original series, but has been demoted to honorary. Category:Steam Team